


Drowning

by exbex



Category: Hard Core Logo (1996), due South
Genre: Bloodplay, Bondage, Gags, Knifeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	Drowning

Billy doesn’t put the last album on; he doesn’t need Joe’s voice growling at him while he’s got the Mountie tied spread-eagled and gagged. He opts for Beethoven’s ninth instead and tugs his t-shirt off before straddling Fraser, knife in hand.  
He peers very carefully into Fraser’s eyes to gauge permission. Fraser’s cock seems to stiffen even more beneath him, and he places the blade near the collarbone, resting the edge against skin.  
Billy hesitates. You wouldn’t chip a statue. But his eyes find scars on all that skin, here and there, and he presses the blade, watching droplets of red spring up and pool. Fraser moans through the gag as Billy leans down and licks up each drop, several times.  
He pulls back, panting. His cock is practically aching, pressing against denim. He undoes the zipper and frees himself, giving his cock long strokes until he comes all over Fraser’s chest and stomach.  
Billy collapses against Fraser, then reaches between them to coat Fraser’s cock with his semen. He thrusts his hip until Fraser gasps and comes and Billy can feel the warm wetness that seems to meld him to Fraser.  
**  
When Bill wakes the next morning, his mouth is dry and his head is pounding. He finds a note on the bedside stand, the first one that Fraser has ever left. It’s succinct, and proper, thanking him for last night, and leaving a number where he can be reached, if Billy needs anything. Billy crumples it and tosses it aside.  
Before he leaves the motel room, he retrieves it and smoothes it out before folding it jaggedly and putting it in his pocket.


End file.
